Professional Hollywood Music Academy with 1D
by Bunnytart
Summary: Summary: Brenda, Joanne, Sidney, Colleen and Momo have been dreaming of taking the stage and singing to the world. They decided to form a band called, Sweet Promises. A couple months later they recieved a letter from, Professional Hollywood Music Academ


Summary: Brenda, Joanne, Sidney, Colleen and Momo have been dreaming of taking the stage and singing to the world. They decided to form a band called, Sweet Promises. A couple months later they recieved a letter from, Professional Hollywood Music Academy, the most popular private school for next top singers in America. On their journey to find the music in them they meet five gorgeous boys that are in a boy band called, One Direction that consists of Zayn Malik, Niall Horan, Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne. Every girl in the school dreams of being with them except for Sweet Promises. As Sidney, Joanne, Momo, Brenda and Colleen go through the days of being in Professional Hollywood Music Academy love forms and creates a triangle that ruins Liam and Zayn's friendship. They soon learn from their mistakes and get over them.

**Brenda's Pov**

It was the last day of summer, Brenda got up and ran down the stairs to eat her breakfast. "Hey Brenda, why don't you check the mail for me? I'm off in a hurry.", Brenda's mom asked.

"Sure.", Brenda answered.

She ran outside to check her mailbox. When she slowly opened the lid she creeped inside for a glance and saw a flash of pink. She took out the envelope and she quickly read where it was from. "To: Sweet Promises. From: Professional Hollywood Music Academy."

As she read where the envelope was from her jaw dropped on the ground. She quickly ran inside and took her cell phone to call her band members of Sweet Promises Colleen, Sydney, Momo, and Joanne. "OMG, DID YOU GET THE LETTER THAT WAS FROM PROFESSIONAL HOLLYWOOD MUSIC ACADEMY YET?", Brenda squealed in excitement.

"No? Well I don't know, I haven't checked the mail yet.", said Momo in confusion.

"Yes but I was waiting for you guys to call me.", added Joanne.

"Same.", informed the others.

"Okay, well here's what it says. Hi, Sweet Promises. You have been chosen to attend Professional Hollywood Music Academy the most popular music school in America. To rsvp to our invitation call 677-840-5938.", read Brenda.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's all come to my house to call them!", Colleen suggested.

They all got ready and walked to their fellow bandmate, Colleen's house. When they all got there Colleen was already ready to diall up the number.

After accepting the invitation to PHMA the girls shouted in happiness and imediately called their parents to tell them the great opportunity and their parents all seemed to allow them.

**Normal Pov**

It was the first day of school the girls were so nervous they could barely talk. As they entered the classroom they noticed a group of boys were looking at them stunned and turned on. "Hello class, welcome to Professional Hollywood Music Academy. I hope you all had a good summer. We hope this new school year will go by very well and spectacularly. Oh and speaking of new we got new students Joanne, Colleen, Sydney, Momo and Brenda. They are all in a band called, Sweet Promises."

Everyone waved and clapped as they welcomed them to their desks.

**Harrys Pov**

"Wow, look at that girl with dimples, and dark red hair" smiles a boy with curly brown hair witch apparently was named Harry Styles

"She looks so sweet and cute and pre-"

"HARRY WE GET IT! We should probly listen to the teacher or else we would be sitting here doing NOTHING..." whiseper-shouted the rest of the band members, while they cut of Harry's sentence.

Harry was just laying his head down off to his own land thinking of Joanne from the band Sweet Promises for several of minutes.

Speaking of Harry and love wouldn't Louis be jealous of Joanne? Harry thought to himself. What if Louis tries to get rid of her? What is Louis starts world war III? Harry started to worry and began to think of situations that could happen to Joanne.

"TRY NOT TO WORRY TO MUCH! JUST TRY TO MAKE IT NOT TO OBVIOUS THAT I HAVE A CRUSH ON JOANNE!" Harry shouted to himself.

Moments late...

"Ring, ring, ring, ring." As the bell went on to note students that it's time for the second period.

" Hey Harry, wait up for me!" As Louis yelled towards to direction Harry was walking in.

"Sorry gotta run, don't want to be late for class again." Harry replied, as he began to walk even faster so Louis wouldn't catch up to him. Harry's heart began to pound faster as sweat drops leaked from his forhead.


End file.
